<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Love is Pain Then We're Smitten by Drabbles_Of_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707021">If Love is Pain Then We're Smitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing'>Drabbles_Of_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beta AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Amity Blight - Freeform, Beta Luz Noceda - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Concept Amity Blight, Concept Luz Noceda, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fights, Healing, Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics, Idiots in Love, Makeup, Mentioned only tho, Mentions of drugs, Other, POV Alternating, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Amity Blight, Sarcastic Luz Noceda, beta au, it's not too bad though don't worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and Amity were prone to a lot of fights. Both in public and when it was just the two of them. There was no rhyme or reason to it. One moment they were having a regular day and the next they had bloody hands and blurry vision.<br/>And yet, Luz still tried to have a little humanity every once in a while.</p><p>Aka, beta concepts of Luz &amp; Amity fight in a parking lot and are soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beta AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Love is Pain Then We're Smitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mostly just a sort of crack series? Not really meant to be taken seriously lmao. We probably won't get angst or very little angst. This is mostly just for fun but I WILL be adding more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was no secret that Luz Noceda and Amity Blight didn’t get along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the human transferred to Hexside, mostly on accident, mind you, there’d been trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, fighting in Hexside wasn’t out of the ordinary. It’s Hexside. Everyone is basically a feral animal with sentience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fighting, however, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>constant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Verbal or physical, the two simply couldn’t be in the same room together and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> raise the tension. At first it was treated like trying to walk with an egg floating in an overfilled glass of water. After all, Amity used to be part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boscha’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>group. That alone commanded respect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But over time, it became more...tolerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a regular spectacle to see what disaster Luz would find herself in each day. Sometimes they were as big as stopping a lava monster from burning the whole school to the ground, and other times it was a simple spat with the resident demon, King. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had become a common occurrence to Luz and Amity as well. They barely batted an eye at their own barking anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet….something felt different about this fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was unconsciously aware that she was being lifted by the front of her shirt. Her head hurt, her eye, good </span>
  <em>
    <span>lord,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her eye hurt. </span>
  <span>She registered Amity getting in her face, fangs bared, pupils slitted. The mane she called hair had come undone and framed her face in a wild, mangled manor. She had a bruise on her cheek, and bits of blood running down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz was too tired to find the source of it. She couldn’t pinpoint why, but all her fire from before had died in the blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you even listening?” Amity snapped, bringing the human back to reality. “You look like you just died.” She huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I did,” Luz mumbled, limp in the witch’s grip. “You don’t know. Bet I possessed my own corpse just to torture you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve seen that happen. You’d actually look</span>
  <em>
    <span> better</span>
  </em>
  <span> if that was the case.” She said, stepping back, but still holding her up by her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Luz muttered, rolling her eyes and wincing at the pain in her left eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took this moment to look over the witch again. She had scrapes all along her arms, and she could see a bit of blood soaking through her pant leg. There was a long cut on her forehead, not a deep one, but enough that blood was still faintly trickling around her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, Luz noticed with a hint of satisfaction, she was favoring her left arm, holding her up with more force with her other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like hell,” Luz said, her gaze drifting back to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no model yourself,” Amity huffed, curling her lip in a sneer, flashing a slightly bloody fang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz narrowed her eyes. If she found a bite mark on herself, then there </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just put me down you melodramatic witch.” Luz muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity shrugged and released Luz’s shirt. The human yelped before hitting the pavement, flinching as she felt fresh scrapes on her arms. She glared up at the girl, who only gave her a smug look in response and began to walk off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced mid-step, pulling up her right leg with a hiss. Luz raised a brow and lifted herself onto her hands, straining with the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright there, Mittens?” Luz taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity whirled her head around, giving a low growl as her ears flicked back. She straightened up and glanced away, a faint flush at the tips of her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Amity said lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Luz shrugged, beginning to push herself to her feet. “Come on, let's head closer to the seven-eleven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Amity blinked, looking back at Luz incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're a mess, I’m a mess, I’d rather neither of us went walking off in the middle of the night looking like we lost a fight with a gang of raccoons.” Luz said, cringing as she got to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity still looked unconvinced, crossing her arms. Luz hobbled past her, unbothered as she made her way out of the parking lot and towards the side of the 7-11, a few meters away from the door, but far enough away neither of them would scare off late-night customers. Unless they were cowards, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Luz mumbled, waving her hand for the witch to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fully expected the witch to blow her off with a jab, but to her surprise, she didn’t. She instead heard the sound of Amity shuffling after her, grumbling something inaudible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz turned so her back was leaning against the wall and slid down, knees bent as she leaned her head back, shutting her eyes with a pained groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, someone had too much for one night?” Amity jeered, slumping down next to Luz with her right leg stretched out and the other bent, which she lay her arm on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your bloody mouth,” Luz growled, though it was nowhere near the level of Amity’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you usually become British when you're beat up?” Amity chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant that literally,” Luz cracked open an eye. “You have blood on your teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity paused, clearly not expecting that. She opened her mouth and poked her tongue around at her teeth. She pulled back and shut her mouth with an appalled look after only a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, I do.” She agreed. “It better not be yours,” She warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> a massive bite-mark on me.” Luz rolled her eyes. “You're worse than a rabid possum, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the one who hangs out with the weird owl janitor,” Amity huffed. “If anyone has rabies, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz opened her mouth to argue before slowly shutting it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She muttered something under her breath before beginning to dig through her jean jackets pockets. Amity watched her curiously for a few moments until she pulled out a healing glyph with a gleeful expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have one of those?” Amity asked as Luz sat on her knees, turned towards the witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, I’m fighting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the time.” Luz scoffed. “And, well, I get into a lot of fights by this parking lot.” She said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz leaned forward, reaching for Amity’s left shoulder. The witch cut herself off and pulled back, giving Luz a mildly concerned look. Luz met her gaze with her own tired stare and the witch eventually let up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mumbled something about her ‘wasting a glyph,’ but Luz paid it no mind. The witch pulled the hem of her shirt to the side, revealing a nasty mark right where her shoulder connected to her body. Luz reached out and placed the healing glyph on it before tapping it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glyph glowed brightly for a moment before steadily beginning to dull back to normal. Amity grit her teeth at first, but quickly relaxed with a sigh, her ears relaxing to an almost normal position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?” Luz grinned. “Feels like a high.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna ask why you know what a high feels like,” Amity said, giving Luz a warning glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s best you don’t,” Luz agreed, sitting back. “Anyway, I need ten bucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Amity stared at Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten bucks, for supplies.” Luz said, pointing behind her towards the 7-11 doors. “We both look awful, and that was the only healing glyph I had on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh--and you used it on </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity gaped, gesturing to her shoulder with her free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so now you owe me ten bucks, that I will also proceed to use on your broken face.” Luz said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Your rich, aren’t you? Make it even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...that wouldn’t be….” Amity sighed and shook her head. “You’re an idiot,” She muttered, digging in her pocket and pulling out her wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had that on you the whole time?” Luz blinked. “I thought you would’ve, like, kept in your purse in your car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was too busy getting ready to curb-stomp your face.” Amity replied simply, withdrawing two fives and placing them in Luz’s outstretched hand with more force than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sweet of you,” Luz rolled her eyes before pulling herself to her feet with a wince. “Wait here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have a choice?” Amity muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I could probably call a taxi with this.” Luz said, shoving the money in her pocket and hobbling towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity frowned, confused for a moment as Luz opened the store door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk</span>
  </em>
  <span> here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven minutes had never felt so long before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity impatiently drummed her fingers on the ground beside her, constantly glancing back at the door, even when there was no indication it had opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled up her pant leg, exposing the nasty gash on her knee. She recoiled at the sight and decided to leave it be and hope Luz kept her word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite it being the middle of the night, there was the occasional weirdo or group of people wandering about. Amity would turn her head away and hide her face with her hand every time someone walked by and stared at her, or the one group who went inside the 7-11.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They probably thought she was a junkie or some hustler who had a bad day, she thought bitterly. After all, who in their right mind would be sitting alone in the middle of the night looking like they had a tussle with a wild dog?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the door to the store open and glanced up, immediately turning when she saw it was Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her hands were bandages, a roll of gauzes, and antiseptic wipes. She nodded to Amity before sitting beside her again. She didn’t say anything, only set down the medical supplies and withdrew a small pack of twizzlers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...did you seriously buy that with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> money?” Amity finally broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was some left over, and that employee just wanted me out of his store.” Luz shrugged, pulling out a twizzler. “Also, this one was already open, so it cost less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That employee probably thought you were involved in a gang fight or something,” Amity scoffed. “And is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>black licorice?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bottom-of-the-barrel for your refined taste buds?” Luz taunted, holding a twizzler in her mouth while shaking the package in front of Amity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Licorice is </span>
  <em>
    <span>revolting, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s common knowledge.” Amity sneered, backing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cowards, all of you.” Luz huffed, setting the packet aside and biting off a piece of the twizzler in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nature's greatest mistake,” Amity curled her lip, disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Luz said cheekily, pulling the antiseptic wipes into her lap and beginning to try and open it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Amity watched Luz struggle to open the plastic around the wipes for a good minute. Luz’s hands couldn’t get a good grip or tear in the covering, either due to how tired she was or because her hands were a bit bloody from fighting. It was hard to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for her to grow impatient and she let out a small growl. Luz glanced up, giving her an annoyed glare in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, this thing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult</span>
  </em>
  <span> to open--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity snatched the antiseptic wipes out of Luz’s hands, too tired and riled up to wait any longer. She sank her fangs into the plastic, easily piercing it. In one easy movement, she tore the packaging, and some of the cardboard, clean off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity spat out the plastic and cardboard and lifted up the small box to check it over. She’d pierced a few of the wipes inside, but there was still plenty left. The hole wasn’t clean and a bit small, but it was open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Amity said, turning and holding the box out to Luz. “I opened it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz stared at her for a few moments, speechless. Amity raised a brow, wondering if Luz somehow went into shock. For a moment, Amity almost swore she saw a redness on her cheeks before Luz quickly grabbed the box out of her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you it was difficult,” Luz mumbled, digging through the box and pulling out the wipes and opening those with much more ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity rolled her eyes and licked at her fangs, trying to get the taste of cardboard off them. Luz pointedly looked away from her face and got onto her knees, reaching for Amity’s scraped knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna hurt, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all the warning Amity had before Luz pressed the antiseptic wipe to her wound. Amity hissed and jerked back, her ears lowering and snapping her teeth close to Luz’s face, causing her to draw back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity snarled, pulling her knee closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t like the glyphs you use,” Luz explained, minorly annoyed. “It’s going to hurt, but it will </span>
  <em>
    <span>help.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of backwards logic is that?” Amity demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The human kind. Now either hold still or get an infected knee.” Luz said firmly. “I’m already bleeding to death as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just help yourself,” Amity muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she listened and stretched out her leg again. She tensed and bit back a hiss as Luz cleaned the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suspected the human cleaned a bit longer than necessary for a bit of revenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the wound was clean she unrolled the gauzes and ripped off a strip before wrapping it around the witch’s leg. Amity watched her every move like a hawk, eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now for the face.” Luz said, pulling back and withdrawing another wipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Amity felt her face, wincing as she pressed the bruise on her cheek. “Ow,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hold still.” Luz said, sitting up on her knees and leaning forward, pressing the wipe to her forehead injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity flicked her ears down as Luz concentrated on cleaning her wound. Due to the proximity, she was stuck taking in Luz’s face, as much as it annoyed her to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz had a black eye, and there was a scrape on her nose. Her beanie was lopsided, but stubbornly stayed on her head. Her hair was frazzled and knotted, and she wondered how much conditioner she had to use to keep her hair as straight as it usually was. Amity herself had given up on conditioner a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz pulled back from cleaning her wound, leaving Amity subconsciously wondered why she didn’t feel any pain this time, and pulled out a large bandaid.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that going to cover all of it?” Amity raised a brow. “And that’s a genuine question,” She added when she saw Luz give her a deadpan look. “Because in case you forgot, I can’t exactly see the damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor you, unable to see your wrecked face.” Luz sneered, rolling her eyes and leaning forward again to place the bandaid on. “It’ll cover most of it. You’ll live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity grumbled, crossing her arms as Luz tried to cover as much of the wound as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Amity caught herself staring. She could see that Luz had cuts on the palms of her hands, and bruises that stretched passed the sleeves of her jacket where she couldn’t see. She noticed that Luz was sticking her tongue out while concentrating. The edge of Amity’s lips curved into a smile at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz glanced down, catching Amity’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity jerked back and sharply turned her head away, her face heating up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I look </span>
  <em>
    <span>dashing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in blood,” Luz taunted, sitting back with a cocky smirk. “Simply an </span>
  <em>
    <span>enchanting</span>
  </em>
  <span> sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to break your spine over my knee and toss you into a woodchipper.” Amity spat, pulling her lips back in a snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” Luz nodded, unphased as she got another antiseptic wipe. “Hey, how bad is my eye?” She asked, gesturing to her left eye. “Like, could I play it off that I smacked into a pole?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity gave Luz a disbelieving look. Even in the low lighting from the store, she could tell that unless Luz could brush off she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> clumsy, there’s no way someone would think she just ‘hit a pole weird.’ Her eye wasn’t swelling shut, but the entire skin around it was a dark, angry purplish black. There was even a bruise forming around the edge of her right eye where Amity had just missed hitting the eye itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, you’d do better putting makeup on that.” Amity shook her head. “The fact you didn’t get any ice for that is already a little concerning, and that’s coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Store clerk wouldn’t let me steal any,” Luz shrugged, dabbing an antiseptic wipe on her nose scrap and wincing. “Guess it’s another day of concealer.” She grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to properly apply concealer?” Amity asked as Luz pulled out a small bandaid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just gotta find one that matches my skin tone and brush over it, don’t I?” Luz said, hovering the bandaid over her nose and realizing too late she had no idea how to place it on properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sighed and took the bandage from Luz, slapping her hand away when she fumbled and tried to grab it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you moron. It’s a whole process.” Amity said, reaching out and placing the bandaid over the scrape, smoothing it down. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta apply green concealer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> one that matches your skin tone, then you do the same to your other eye so it looks natural, and then you want setting powder. Plus mascara if you want to divert less attention to your eye.” Amity listed off, grabbing another antiseptic wipe and taking Luz’s hand, turning it over so she could start cleaning it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz stared at her for a few moments. She seemed confused as she looked from her face to her hand that Amity was cleaning but eventually just gave a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m, uh, going to need to write that down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity groaned and glared at the girl. She pressed the wipe harder onto Luz’s hand and the girl winced and almost drew her hand back if it weren’t for Amity’s death-grip on her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have makeup in my purse, I can just apply it tomorrow before school.” She said, tossing the wipe aside and grabbing the gauzes. “Since you obviously have no idea how makeup works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gus is better at it than me, he was a theater kid.” Luz shrugged. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was also a theater kid, but he was a makeup theater kid. I was an acting theater kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That explains a lot,” Amity said simply, checking Luz’s palm to make sure the gauzes covered her scrapes before seizing her other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, I swear nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this school was, or is, a theater kid.” Luz muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong.” Amity said, only half-paying attention. “The makeup isn’t going to look very good tomorrow, but that’s because of the swelling. And adding more makeup is going to make the healing process slower, so pick your battles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you get in fights </span>
  <em>
    <span>often?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz raised a brow. “Or are you sneaking out and helping other girls with their concealer when I’m not around?” She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please keep in mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one holding your hand right now,” She growled, gripping her wrist tighter and glaring at her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a momentary silence between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That kinda--”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what I meant.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>drove</span>
  </em>
  <span> to a fight at seven-eleven,” Luz whistled, leaning against the front of the black car. “And I’m willing to bet this is an expensive car too, huh?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just an old dodge charger,” Amity shrugged, opening the passenger side door. “Get in.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz blanked for a moment. She processed Amity’s words before jerking her head up to look at the witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity exhaled like this was testing her will and gestured to the inside of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you walked here, didn’t you? And even bandaged up, you still </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> got in a fight. I’m not letting you walk around at one AM looking like that.” She said impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you're going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> let me get into your car?” Luz said, pressing her hands together before flinching and remembering that was a bad idea. “And you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to kidnap me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure,” Luz said, avoiding eye-contact as she walked over and scooted into the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity shut the door with a bit more force than necessary and walked around the car to the driver's seat. Luz took her time in looking around, checking out the interior of the car. She noticed an air freshener hanging over one of the air ducts. It was shaped like a staff from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good Witch Azura</span>
  </em>
  <span> series.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz leaned forward to sniff it and instantly recoiled. Partly because it had a disgusting blend of lavender and ash, and partly because Amity had gotten into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You read Azura books?” Luz asked as she turned to the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity froze, stiff and still, both hands gripping the steering wheel. Luz scooted back slightly, preparing for a claw to come flying at her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity turned to glare at the human and pointed a finger, nails unsheathed into sharper claws and Luz instinctively raised her bandaged palms in innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about this and I will rip out your tongue and force-feed you your own eyes. Understand me?” She growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nodded slowly and Amity pulled back, twisting her key in the ignition and starting up her car. Luz waited until they had left the parking lot and began driving before she drummed her hands on the armrest and casually tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...which book’s your favorite?” She questioned. “Personally, I think book five was--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth before I do it for you,” Amity hissed. “But do that after you tell me your address.” She added right after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...ignoring the way you worded that first part,” Luz said, attempting to sound as indifferent as possible. “It’s just a few streets away from here. Do you have a GPS?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punch it in,” Amity said, her voice sounding stained. She took one hand off the steering wheel and dug in a compartment between the two seats, pulling out a small black GPS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz did so, casting a glance every now and again towards Amity, who had gotten a faint pink to her cheeks at her earlier threat. She had one elbow back on her seat, with the other hand on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz sat back and let Amity continue the drive in near total silence. She pulled out another twizzler from the packet she’d taken and half-heartedly gnawed on one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” She mumbled around the twizzler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Amity hummed, glancing over for a moment before turning back to focusing on the GPS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For driving me,” Luz said, keeping her eyes on the window next to her. “Even after I messed up that pretty little face of yours.” She said with a hint of tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> say something that could be taken the other way, it’s a big deal. But when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> say it--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and drive,” Luz grumbled, slumping down in her seat and shoving the last of the twizzler in her mouth. “This is what I get for trying to be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity chuckled and shook her head. Luz pouted and glanced over at her. The witch was noticeably more relaxed than before, smiling ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz gave a small grin and pulled out another twizzler. She offered it to Amity, her grin growing as Amity gave the licorice twizzler the side-eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not eating that, Luz.” Amity growled. “Don’t taunt me while I’m driving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you can take a hit, but you can’t take licorice?” Luz taunted, still holding the twizzler by her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Luz being thankful I spared her?” Amity grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thankful because you were being </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>spared</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. Which, by the way, no you did not.” Luz huffed. “But both of those moments have ended because I still don’t like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity growled and pressed her ears down. She sharply turned her head, and in the span of a few seconds, she snapped her jaws around two quarters of the twizzler, barely missing Luz’s fingers, and broke the candy cleanly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And calmly, she went right back to driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz sat in shock for a moment, unmoving. She had the sight of Amity’s fangs in her mind for a few moments before quietly leaning back in her seat and looking over the small piece of licorice left in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was having a lot of thoughts at the moment, and that was evident by the flush gathering in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was, however, distracted by the sound of Amity gagging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch stuck out her tongue in disgust, revealing it was slightly forked at the end. Her face was scrunched up and she shuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever eaten,” She hissed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz watched the sight for a moment before bursting out laughing. She tried to cover her mouth, but it didn’t do much. Amity glared over at her and looked ready to growl, but she didn’t. She only raked her gaze over Luz before deflating and rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she slammed on the breaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz went flying forward, realizing too late she had neglected to put a seat belt on. She hit the dashboard and groaned at the impact. Amity, meanwhile, started laughing at her as Luz pulled herself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz grabbed the boxes of bandages she’d taken with her and chucked it at Amity’s head. The witch laughed harder, unbothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz scoffed and sat back, crossing her arms. Though she couldn’t help a smile herself, giving a giggle at the witches antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a brief moment, it was like they’d never fought at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Amity wheezed, turning back to Luz. “Get outta my car you bruised idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Luz said, looking around and peering out the car window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, they had arrived at Luz’s house. Which made sense, why else would Amity stop? She had to get home. Why was she disappointed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, right.” Luz nodded. “Er, thanks, again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it. Ever. Because Boscha will never let me forget this.” Amity warned as Luz opened the car door and slipped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, I’m not telling Boscha </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz agreed. “I’d rather swallow a tooth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pray that you do,” Amity taunted as Luz shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity rolled down her window and hung an arm outside of it as Luz stopped right next to her, shoving her antiseptic wipes, gauzes and packet of twizzlers into her pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet me outside the school tomorrow so I can fix your face,” Amity said. “If you're still awake by then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never fully awake,” Luz said simply. “My bags under my eyes are so deep that now they’ve just melted into my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever.” Amity rolled her eyes. “See you later, Luz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz offered a smile in return and stepped back. Amity hesitated for a moment before pulling her arm back in and starting up the car once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz watched Amity leave, waiting until the old dodge charger was out of sight before she turned back to her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother would leave for work before she got up, so she wasn’t worried about her seeing the injuries. She could probably get some makeup from Amity at the end of the day tomorrow, if she sucked up enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, that was a weird thought. Actually getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Amity Blight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz looked down at her bandaged hands as she walked to her house, turning them over like she was looking for flaws. She paused at the front door and raised her head, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, maybe Amity </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this absolutely, positively, did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean she liked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not in the slightest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know you too well to like you anymore<br/>You're mean and you're unfriendly<br/>Well you're an attention whore<br/>And I know you too well and I don't like you<br/>But I love you. Please stay.<br/>No one makes me more miserable so please don't go away.<br/>'Cause I need you always.<br/>I'll never be able to forget you.<br/>I wish that I had never met you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>